universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Manipulation
Summary The ability to manipulate energy. This result in different abilities, allowing use of energy for various purposes, particularly for attack, defense, or improvement of performance. Includes manipulation of both internal and external energy. Possible Uses *Obtaining superhuman physical characteristics (or imitation thereof) *Barriers *Energy beams *Manipulation of different types of energies (spiritual, magical, thermal, kinetic, etc.) *Manipulation of the energy of an opponent (for example, that allows you to block his ability) *Energy conversion from one form to another (such as thermal to electrical, spiritual into kinetic, etc.) *Conversion of an energy into material objects *Conversion of an energy into information *Perception of the world outside of the usual five senses, including direct energy sensing of those concealing their presence *Aura creation (explosive, overwhelming, etc.) *Absorption (energy absorption material, using external information turning it into self-energy) *Effects on the mind and/or soul of the enemy *Manipulation of a reality (usually due to quantum manipulation) Types of Energy Real Life * Thermal Energy: Thermal energy is created from the vibration of atoms and molecules within substances. The faster they move, the more energy they possess and the hotter they become. Thermal energy is also called heat energy. * Chemical Energy: Chemical energy is stored in the bonds of atoms and molecules – it is the energy that holds these particles together. Stored chemical energy is found in food, biomass, petroleum, and natural gas. * Nuclear Energy: Nuclear energy is stored in the nucleus of atoms. This energy is released when the nuclei are combined (fusion) or split apart (fission). Nuclear power plants split the nuclei of uranium atoms to produce electricity. * Electrical Energy: Electrical energy is the movement of electrons (the tiny particles that make up atoms, along with protons and neutrons). Electrons that move through a wire are called electricity. Lightning is another example of electrical energy. * Radiant Energy: Also known as light energy or electromagnetic energy, radiant energy is a type of kinetic energy that travels in waves. Examples include the energy from the sun, x-rays and radio waves. * Light Energy: Light energy is a form of electromagnetic radiation. Light consists of photons, which are produced when an object's atoms heat up. Light travels in waves and is the only form of energy visible to the human eye. * Motion Energy: Motion energy – or mechanical energy – is the energy stored in objects; as objects move faster, more energy is stored. Examples of motion energy include wind, a flowing river, a moving car, or a person running. ** Kinetic Energy: energy which a body possesses by virtue of being in motion. ** Potential Energy: the energy possessed by a body by virtue of its position relative to others, stresses within itself, electric charge, and other factors. * Sound Energy: Sound energy is the movement of energy through substances. It moves in waves and is produced when a force makes an object or substance vibrate. There is usually much less energy in sound than in other forms of energy. * Elastic Energy: Elastic energy is a form of potential energy which is stored in an elastic object - such as a coiled spring or a stretched elastic band. Elastic objects store elastic energy when a force causes them to be stretched or squashed. * Gravitational Energy: Gravitational energy is a form of potential energy. It is energy associated with gravity or gravitational force – in other words, the energy held by an object when it is in a high position compared to a lower position. Fictional Energies * Life Force Energy: Life Force is the force or influence that gives something its vitality or strength for example "Qi" is believed to be a vital force forming part of any living entity and translated as "Material Energy". * Magical Energy: Magic Energy is usually utilized through some form of unnatural energies which can possibly reshape reality, utilize spells. * Holy Energy: Holy Energy is usually found when utilizing goodness and sacred beings/items, this is frequently used when combating demons or dark powers. * Demon Energy: Demon Energy is usually found when consorting with evil intent or demons, usually used to corrupt things within one's sphere of influence. * Spiritual Energy: Spiritual Energy is utilized with one's soul, usually making one capable of perceiving other souls or spiritual presence. NOTE The fictional Energies are just estimate of what they would commonly be known for, for other fictional verses may describe different or more capabilities.Category:Powers Category:Profile